Frosty Dreams, Fiery Memories
by abyss-of-lights
Summary: 100 one-shots/drabbles for HitsuKarin. 10 - Hotshot. She learned that his name was Hitsugaya Toushiro, and as fate would have it, she had practically every class with him this semester.
1. Beginnings

**Hello everyone, and welcome! Lately, I've fallen in love with one-shots and drabbles, but I realized we really don't have that many for this ship. So voila, I decided to create my own! I'm not going to guarantee a regular updating schedule, but my goal is to have 100 one-shots/drabbles in this collection.**

**This first one is sort of an experiment I would say. I'm not really that good with drabbly things, so I'm sorry if it's awkward and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Obviously.**

* * *

**I - Beginnings.**

* * *

Toushiro wasn't sure when it began.

When did he fall in love with Kurosaki Karin? When did he begin to act like the lovestruck fool that he was?

The more he thought and asked himself these questions, the more he realized that there wasn't a time when he did _not_ love her. Always, she had always captured his heart. She was the one whose fiery personality and explosive outbursts melted his frozen, icy exterior. Her joy, her passion, her everything warmed him up, from the depths of his soul.

He had willingly handed her his heart, asked her to safe keep it. He never regretted that decision.

* * *

From their first meeting, Kurosaki Karin was captivated by the silver-haired child. He was so different from the moronic idiots whom she interacted with on a daily basis. He was calm and collected at first sight, mature and serious, yet passionate at the same time. His striking appearance of white hair and teal eyes captured her attention, dragging her in.

Was that the beginning?

Her eyes couldn't be drawn to any other after their meeting, as she was solely focused on _him_. Toushiro, a boy whose icy disposition hid an incredible individual. She loved him, for who he was, for how he was, and for being there for her. Always.

* * *

When Toushiro confessed, she had accepted with a grin and mischievous eyes.

"Someone's embarrassed," she had said with a teasing smirk. Her grey eyes lured him in, causing his breath to hitch. Without warning she leaned in, lips a hair's breadth away from his. "But you know, I always did like that about you. You were always awkward in these types of situations, and you haven't changed at all. You're still the same as when I first met you."

Toushiro's face was burning, but his fingers were cool to the touch as he played with Karin's hair.

As the two closed the distance between them, Toushiro smiled.

And he knew this was no mistake. He knew she was for him, that he was for her, and that they were always meant for each other. Perhaps, there was no beginning to their love story. Because no matter which time, which era, they would always find each other, and they would always fall in love. In the end, their ending was just a beginning to a new story.

* * *

**One down, 99 to go! **

**The next one should be less drabbly (meaning more of a one-shot), and it'll probably be up sometime this week. Thanks for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated!**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	2. Contagious

**Here is the second one-shot!**

**AU.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

******II - Contagious.**

* * *

"Ah-achoo!"

Groaning, Karin blew her nose into a tissue.

"Ugh, I _hate_ being sick! I can't do anything!" she complained, voice slightly nasally.

Toushiro merely sighed and shook his head. "Karin, it's just the common cold. No need to get so upset over it."

"_Just_ the common cold? Toushiro, please! We both know this isn't something minor. I've been stuck in my bed for the past _week_ because of the stupid cold! I haven't been able to do anything except sleep, sneeze, cough, and sleep some more. I can barely even eat without hacking on what I'm trying to swallow!"

Toushiro continued to shake his head a bit, obviously amused. "You could, I don't know, read a book or something. Listen to some music. Use your laptop. There's an endless possibility of things you could do despite being bedridden."

"But that's the thing! I'm bedridden! You know how I get when I don't get to be active."

Toushiro did know. Very, very grumpy. Kurosaki Karin was the type of person who loved action, and the lack of it was seriously getting to her.

"Ah, I don't think I can stand this much longer!" she cried out, before ending up in a fit of coughs that shook the whole bed.

Toushiro suddenly stood up from his chair beside Karin's bed.

Dismayed, Karin called out. "Aw, Toushiro, where are you going?" she pouted.

"Your glass of water is empty, and it sounded like your throat would appreciate some more," he replied in a bored voice, left hand holding said empty glass.

Karin grinned. He could be _such_ a sweetie when he wanted to be.

A few minutes later, Toushiro was back with a glass of water and some chocolate.

"Chocolate!" Karin gasped in delight. "For me?"

Toushiro scoffed. "Please. They're for me. I've been stuck in your room to keep you company for the past week, despite it being _my_ Spring Break. I figured I deserved a reward. And need I remind you that you're _sick_?"

"Toushiro! You forget that I aced my last science project, which happened to be about the chemical compounds of various foods. Which, of course, included chocolate! You want to know what I found out in my research? Chocolate is proven to have specific enzymes which activate when a cold virus is active, and these enzymes help speed up the production of white blood cells which allows fo-"

Karin was cut off as Toushiro interrupted. "Yes, yes, that's nice and all but that's still no reason to give you _my_ chocolate. Besides, the best medicine is rest, and I would say you're not having enough of it."

Karin huffed as she crossed her arms in frustration. "Toushiro, you're so stubborn! And greedy! You just want to hog all of the chocolate for yourself, don't you?" she teased.

However, Toushiro did not take the bait. He had known Karin for a long enough time to not fall for each and every taunt.

Instead, Toushiro merely shrugged as he bit into another piece of his milk chocolate bar.

Knowing she lost, Karin fell back onto her pillow, which was propped against the headboard of her bed. She stared longingly at the chocolate bar. It just looked _so_ creamy, and sweet and the way Toushiro bit into it slowly...

An itch suddenly appeared in her throat, launching her into coughs that racked her whole body. She hacked and coughed as pain overcame her throat and tears started forming in her eyes. After a few minutes, the violent coughs ceased and Karin realized that Toushiro's warm hand was on her back, patting her comfortingly.

"You ok?" he asked gently, his teal eyes softer than usual.

Karin nodded numbly as she tried to swallow some saliva down her sore throat.

"Here, drink some water. It'll make you feel better," he said while handing her the glass with his non-occupied hand.

Karin gratefully accepted. She downed half the cup greedily as Toushiro continued to pat her back. When she was done, she placed the glass on her bedside table with a quiet _clack_.

"Ah, thanks Toushiro," she said weakly as she fell back onto her pillow. "Ugh, this cold is so annoying! I can't do anything without hacking up a lung," she complained ruefully.

Toushiro brushed back a few of her raven strands from her forehead, causing Karin to blush slightly. With a smirk, he leaned in closer.

"Like I said, you're obviously not getting enough rest."

Karin shuddered as his warm breath brushed her ear. There was nothing special about the way he said it, but the proximity was causing her head to spin.

"You're not helping!" she managed to squeak, instantly defensive. "How can I rest when you're distracting me with chocolate?!"

Toushiro raised a snowy brow. "Well, excuse me. I do believe you were the one who called me last Monday, practically _threatening_ me to come over and provide you company, even though I'm loaded with Spring Break homework? Not to mention the fact that you didn't even consider that your cold could potentially be contagious?"

Karin blushed as she stuttered through her words. "I-I -!"

Toushiro chuckled, patting her affectionately on the head. "Relax, I was kidding. I finished most of our homework the weekend before our break started; you know I'm that kind of person. And besides, I don't even remember the last time I was sick."

Karin huffed, pouting cutely. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath. "But yeah, thanks I guess..."

Toushiro grinned a real smile, catching Karin off-guard. Though it was true Toushiro had become much less serious lately, his genuine smiles were still rare. His smile softened his face and features, teal eyes dazzling her.

Toushiro leaned in slightly, his forehead and silver bangs brushing against Karin's raven locks. As their two foreheads leaned against each other, Toushiro's fingers tangled into Karin's hair.

"You're welcome," he murmured in her ear before closing the distance between their lips.

Toushiro's lips were soft and cool. Karin sighed happily as she tasted the chocolate which he had been eating earlier, happily savouring the sweet taste. Chills ran down Karin's spine as her head became lost in a hazy cloud. Soon, the two parted, Karin's fingers playing with Toushiro's soft hair, and Toushiro supporting her back.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, ok?" Toushiro said, slowly standing up to leave.

Karin nodded numbly as her fingers brushed over her lips softly.

As Toushiro neared the door of her room, Karin called out one last time.

"Hey, don't blame me if you get sick!"

x

The week right after Spring Break, Hitsugaya Toushiro was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was at home, coughing up his left lung.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D **

**I'd also like to take this chance to thank you guys for the reviews/favourites/follows. Also, feel free to send any prompts.?**

**Stay tuned for more HitsuKarin goodness, and remember to review!**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	3. Jealousy

**Third instalment! Hurrah!  
Prompt: Jealous Hitsugaya, from iLuvBleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**III - Jealousy**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was having a very, very bad day.

Now, it's important to understand that Hitsugaya Toushiro is usually very calm and composed; he thinks logically and doesn't let his emotions get the best of him. He is ice - frozen passion boiling beneath his facade of indifference.

And yet, one measly halfling is able to get the better of him.

(He honestly isn't even sure what she is. She is the daughter of his previous shinigami Captain and a pure-blooded Quincy; does that make her a half-Quincy half-shinigami? Even so, she lives an average human life - sans the occasional spirits loitering around her.)

He isn't even sure why he is so irritated, so frustrated. With a growl, he continues staring at what is irritating him so: the fact that Karin is walking with a guy. Who is most definitely walking _much_ too close for his tastes.

Toushiro had just filed in a form to take leave for a week and had rushed over to the Human World, rehearsing his apology for being absent for almost half of a year. Deciding that Karin was going to bite his head off either way, he had given up as he stepped out of the senkaimon. Looking at the streets below him, Toushiro could immediately tell that school had just been let out; students were milling about as they made their ways home. The cool spring breeze was refreshing as Toushiro floated around, searching for Karin's reiatsu amongst the humans below. He immediately found it, and shunpo'd to her destination quickly. When he arrived, he was prepared to give half an apology for his long absence before he realized _that Karin was walking home with a boy._

Kurosaki Karin was walking home with a boy.

Toushiro could not believe his eyes. He still doesn't.

Toushiro usually doesn't mind such trivial things, but today was most definitely an exception. He continues to stalk - or, as he would say, watch disinterestedly - the two as they make their way to the Kurosaki clinic, which is half a block away. He notices how Karin smiles easily around this boy, and his frown deepens. He thought _he_ was the only one who could make her smile like that. He doesn't like the feeling of knowing someone else can do it as well.

Not even a minute passes before Karin senses his presence, and her head turns sharply to glare at him.

Her gray eyes stare at him, as if to say _Don't you _dare_ do shit. _Toushiro scowls at her and Karin responds with her own.

"Kurosaki, what are you scowling at?" the boy asks.

"Ah! There was a stupid bird on that building and I swear, it was scowling at me. So I was telling it to _go away_," Karin replies with a shrug and a glower sent in Toushiro's direction.

Toushiro lets out a quiet growl beneath his breath; he does _not_ appreciate being compared to a "stupid bird". To think that the Captain of the Gotei 13's tenth squad is being lowered to such a level!

Karin and the boy continue walking and Toushiro decides to follow. What does he care that Karin had just told him to go away? He isn't about to let some halfling boss him around.

He lands with a quiet _thump_ behind the pair, causing Karin to tense up. She however resists the urge to turn around and scream at him, for the sake of her reputation in front of the boy.

So the two continue walking and chatting, Karin letting out a lighthearted laugh or chuckle every now and then. Of course, this only further annoys Toushiro, causing him to growl lowly. He swears that he can feel Karin smirking when she hears his disgruntlement.

_Finally_, Toushiro sees the Kurosaki clinic come into view. He can't wait for the boy to leave so he and Karin can have a nice, long chat.

As the trio arrive in front of Karin's home, the boy shyly looks at her.

"I-I had fun walking with you today. Is it alright with you if I walk you to school tomorrow morning as well?" he asks in a gentle voice, his brown hair blowing with the breeze.

Karin gapes at him for a moment before recovering with a grin. "Sure thing Akio! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Toushiro can only look on with horror as he realizes what is happening. This Akio boy clearly has feelings for Karin.

Akio smiles, relief all over his face. "Thank you."

Tentatively, he leans in slightly, lips searching for Karin's.

Karin blanks, shock written on her face. This is not what she is looking for, but she is still too surprised to move.

As his lips are about to close around Karin's, Toushiro decides he has to make a move. _Now_.

With speed and strength that isn't quite necessary, he pulls Akio back, hand gripping tightly on his shirt collar. He proceeds to hold him in the air, teal eyes glaring at the boy. The temperature is gradually dropping.

Akio is clearly confused, eyes wide and mouth open with shock and fear. Toushiro is half-grateful and half-regretful that he cannot see him. Grateful at the delicious confusion and horror in his face, and regretful at the fact that his glare has no effect when Akio cannot see it.

"W-what the hell?!" Akio yelps, thrashing wildly about.

"Toushiro! What the hell are you doing?! Let him down!" Karin cries out as she finally snaps out of her previously frozen stupor.

Toushiro grunts as he reluctantly drops the boy down roughly.

As Akio falls ungracefully to the ground, he looks at Karin.

"Kurosaki, what just happened? Who's Toushiro?" he asks, fear evident in his whisper.

Karin opens her mouth and is about to answer him when she notices the expression on Toushiro's face.

"Err... I forgot to tell you about the rumour of a ghost around here. It really isn't that safe around my neighbourhood so you probably shouldn't walk me to school tomorrow either," Karin offers lamely.

"Y-you were talking with a ghost?"

Akio's eyes widen with horror as he runs off.

Karin can only roll her eyes as she sighs. She watches Akio's retreating back for a bit before turning to Toushiro. He is glaring at her with cold teal eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, seducing that boy like that?" he yells loudly, fuming.

"W-what?! Did you just say I was seducing him? What the hell!" Karin responds, gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"No male should be allowed to kiss you, or even attempt to!" he continues, before letting out a quiet, possessive growl. _No one except me!_

Toushiro's eyes widen as the thought flits by; did he really just think that?

Karin's eyes are also wide.

"Sorry...what?" she asks, all anger gone, leaving only wonder and amazement behind. "Did you just say you're the only one allowed to kiss me?"

Toushiro's face reddens as the temperature continues to drop. Karin notes amusedly that there are icicles hanging on the door to her home now, despite it being spring.

_Did I just say that aloud..._?

Toushiro's bright eyes widen as he realizes he has completely blown his cover. How can he face her now? He never even realized that he had those types of feelings for her in the first place!

Karin grins as she stares at Toushiro's face.

"Is somebody jealous?" she asks slyly, smirking.

"N-no! I didn't mean that!"

Karin continues to smirk as she tugs on Toushiro's right wrist and pulls the shinigami closer to herself.

"Are you sure? That would be kind of disappointing," she breathes on his ear, causing shivers to travel down his back.

She pulls back, hand still on his wrist.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're flustered and jealous like this. I kinda like it," she says with a grin. "You know though, I barely know Akio. I don't see why you would be jealous of him...?"

Toushiro immediately goes on the defensive, sputtering out protests. "I-I'm not jealous! I don't know what you're talking about!" he cries out, his cool demeanour completely shattered. He flushes lightly, his tanned skin barely turning pink. Only someone with as close proximity as Karin has right now would be able to tell. And of course, Karin does not let this slip by.

"Awww... Are you blushing?" she drawls, smirking happily. "And besides. You are _so_ jealous! Don't lie to me and say you weren't irritated when you saw him walking with me!"

"Just because I didn't like it doesn't mean I was jealous!"

"Kami, you're so dense! Let me tell you; the definition of being jealous is to feel resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages. And in this case, I'm going to assume that _I'm_ the advantage."

Toushiro scowls as his teal eyes glare at her. "Don't be so cocky," he mutters.

Karin only laughs cheerfully as she ruffles his soft, snowy hair. "No need to be so tense!"

Toushiro is about to say something, but Karin shuts him up as she places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry Toushiro. You don't have to worry about me getting together with another guy." She looks at him shyly before whispering into his ear. "Because... you're the only guy that I like."

* * *

It has been a year since the fiasco concerning Akio.

Toushiro still remembers the day clearly, how such his terrible mood had immediately taken an 180 as soon as Karin had placed her lips on his forehead. Her gray eyes were playful but shy as she ran into her house, slamming the door in his face after her half-confession.

Thinking back, Toushiro is amazed at how much he had denied his feelings for the girl. Despite how obvious it was, he remembers his complete denial of his jealousy. Even now, he has trouble admitting how much she means to him, how she is his light and joy.

The sun has just set, and the sky is a vibrant pink and orange. Toushiro flies over Karakura Town as he makes his way to the Kurosaki clinic. When he arrives, he immediately goes to the familiar window which he has been entering through for the past year. He is glad to note that Karin has left the window open, and he grins a small smile as he tumbles through it. With grace and agility, he lands soundlessly behind the 17-year old girl. The warm sunlight is casted over her raven hair, and she is hunched over, chewing her pencil. Toushiro smirks as he realizes that she is concentrating so hard on her homework that she hasn't realized his presence.

Suddenly, Karin cries out in surprise as her world goes black.

"Hey! Who is it?" she yelps, bringing her hands up to remove the intruder's hands from her face.

She succeeds and whirls around to face the culprit, coming face-to-face with Toushiro's smirking face. She barely has time to register that her boyfriend is visiting before his lips fall on hers and she sighs in contentment. The two remain lip-locked for a while as Toushiro grabs her hair and possessively dominates her.

It's moments like these that have him fully recognize how much he needs her, how much he refuses to hand her to anyone else. And he swears that in both of her lifetimes, he will make sure he is the only one for her and she is the only one for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed this fluffy-ish one-shot. :)  
Feel free to send some prompts, and please please review!**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	4. Soccer Ball

**Welcome to the fourth instalment!**

**Prompt: Soccer Ball (for HitsuKarin week; see A/N at bottom for more info)**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**IV - Soccer Ball**

* * *

Karin was devastated.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?!" she cried out in a panic.

Toushiro stood behind her, unimpressed.

"I'm visiting for the first time in two months and you can't even do me the courtesy of saying hello?" he asked with a raise of his white eyebrows.

Karin spun around with a glare.

"You should be grateful! If I wasn't freaking out right now, I'd be chewing your head off for not visiting for _two months_!" she shouted, causing the icy taichou to flinch slightly.

"Anyway, you have to help me!" Karin sighed at the disinterested look on Toushiro's face. "Look, I'll forgive you if you do, alright?"

Toushiro rolled his emerald eyes. "As if I need your forgiveness..." he mumbled, but he nodded his head anyway. Oh, how embarrassing it was for a Gotei 13 captain to bow down to the whims of a girl who wasn't even half his age.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"I lost my soccer ball!"

Toushiro stared into her gray eyes, disbelieving. "_That's_ the reason why you're so agitated? Over a measly soccer ball? You have like hundreds of them. What's so bad about losing one?"

Karin exploded, eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you mean by 'measly'?! And this ball's special to me! It has lots of memories and stuff, so you are going to help me find it, like it or not!"

Toushiro backed down, not wanting to get into an argument with Karin over something so silly. "Alright, alright. Where did you last see it?"

Karin calmed down as she scrunched up her face, deep in thought. Toushiro thought that she looked rather cute with her eyebrows knit together. Not to mention how her lips looked so kissable while forming a pout...

Blushing lightly, Toushiro redirected his attention to the issue at hand. Now wasn't the time to admire Karin.

"Ummm... I think the last time I used it was Wednesday. I had been practising soccer with my friends and when I came home I dumped it in my closet?"

"Have you checked your closet yet?"

"Of course I have!"

"Well, let's check one more time," Toushiro suggested calmly.

The two spent the next hour combing through every inch of Karin's room with no success. Just when Karin was about to give up and fall into a pit of despair, Toushiro's voice spoke up.

"Karin, I found it!"

Karin rapidly bolted over from under her bed to the closet where Toushiro was sitting.

"Where was it?" she asked, eagerly reaching for the ball.

"It was in your school bag, which was lying on the ground of your closet. I think when you tossed it in your closet, it landed in the bag," he explained as he handed the ball over.

Before Karin could grab the ball however, Toushiro's eyes widened and he brought the ball closer to his face for inspection.

"Is this...?" he asked, voice trailing off. His eyes studied the faint black marks left behind from permanent marker - the words which he himself had written long ago. Though the words were faded now due to how often the ball was used, they were still visible.

Flushing bright red, Karin immediately snatched the black and white ball away from Toushiro.

"Karin, wasn't that the ball I gave you five years ago? You still have it?" Toushiro asked in amazement.

For her twelfth birthday, he had gotten her a brand new, shiny soccer ball, and had signed _Happy 12th Karin, from Hitsugaya_ on it in permanent black marker.

"Well, you're probably going to lose this one too," he had said jokingly, referring to the seven soccer balls which she had already lost that week.

"Jerk!" was her response.

They had never really mentioned it again. Karin was 17 now.

Toushiro was still staring at Karin and she turned away angrily.

"S-so what? Is there something wrong with me treasuring this?"

Toushiro could only grin as he looked at Karin fondly. The fact that Karin still had his ball after five years spoke volumes, as he knew how often she would accidentally forget them at places and never find them again. She must've been really careful with it to not have lost it yet.

Karin's face was still red as the two sat awkwardly on the ground of her room.

A few silent moments passed before Toushiro made to stood up.

Karin turned her head back, about to ask him where he was going. Before she could speak, her lips were covered by his soft ones gently brushing over hers.

"That's a thank you for looking after my present so well," he said with a small smile.

Karin stared stubbornly at the ground as she huffed a response.

"Yeah, whatever jerk."

A few minutes passed with them staring at each other before Karin spoke up again.

"Hey, you wanna go have a round of soccer?"

* * *

**I actually wrote this for HitsuKarin week over at tumblr. :) In case any of you are wondering, episode 316 was aired on April 5, so it was decided that this week is HitsuKarin week! (I think it was fuckyeahhikari's idea - you guys should check out her blog and art)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'd also like to take this chance to thank everyone for following this story - it means a lot to me. I feel somewhat ungrateful, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could also review a bit more? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my writing.**

**Thanks so much! Have a great day. :)**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	5. Amanatto

**Welcome to the fourth instalment! Today we have a fluffy-ish drabble. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**V - Amanatto**

* * *

"Hey, Toushiro."

"Mm?"

"Why do you enjoy eating amanatto so much?" Karin questioned.

The two were sitting on the Kurosaki porch, enjoying the warm rays of the setting sun. After a long and tiring day, Karin found herself grateful for the quiet and calm presence of her white-haired companion.

Beside Toushiro sat a bowl of sweet beans, from which he happily grabbed handfuls of beans to chew.

He shrugged in response as he grabbed another handful.

Karin scowled. She hated it when he ignored her questions like that.

"Come on," she urged, nudging and tugging on his sleeve. "Do they really taste that good?"

"Of course they taste good. Why else would I like them so much?"

"Because you're like an old man?" she offered teasingly.

Toushiro rolled his emerald eyes.

"Hey, what do they taste like?"

This caused Toushiro to pause for a moment as he pondered what his answer would be.

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It's sweet, but not too sweet. Try some. I'm sure you'll like them."

"No way!" was Karin's immediate response.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Toushiro scoffed at her childish response. "You were the one wondering how they tasted."

Karin's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she continued to refuse.

"That's still not a good reason for me to try some."

With a mischievous smirk that unsettled Karin, Toushiro suddenly grabbed Karin's shoulders and pulled her towards him. A moment later, their lips were crushed together as Toushiro dominated Karin.

Just as Karin was beginning to enjoy the kiss, a sudden intruder entered her mouth and she gasped lightly. Toushiro's lips remained pressed to hers as her tongue sampled the sweet taste of the amanatto.

The confectionary wasn't overly sweet and Karin happily savoured the taste which also happened to cover Toushiro's lips.

As the two parted, Toushiro smirked.

"So, how did you like it?"

Karin's response was to dive in for another taste.

* * *

**Yup, this was also for HitsuKarin week. :) **

**Yes, I know. I'm like 1239872813 years late. But I swear that I'll do all the prompts! **

**If you're wondering, the prompts are:**

**1. Soccer Ball **

**2. Amanatto**

**3. Snow**

**4. Scarf**

**5. Ponytail**

**6. Blush**

**7. Future**

**Well, stay tuned for more updates! And please please review?**

**With love,**

**abyss-of-lights**


	6. Snow

**Hurray for quick updates! :D Please enjoy the pointless fluff~**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**VI - Snow**

* * *

Karin looks up into the sky as a piece of white fluff falls on her nose.

More snowflakes continue to drift down to the earth, landing on her hair, cheeks, eyelashes, nose, mouth, everywhere. Her dark eyes take in the breathtaking scene before her, dark hair blowing about gently from the breath of winter.

She is at his railing, looking down the hill at the snow-covered town of Karakura. The view from here is majestic even without the white blanket. With the snow, the town has literally become a winter wonderland, sunlight glinting off the whiteness.

The sun is slowly setting, and its rays are casting oranges and yellows, reflecting off the surface of the snow. Karin enjoys the peaceful view, but wishes that she could share it with someone. If only _he_ were here...

As if on cue, Karin feels a cool presence behind her. She whips around, grin already plastered on her face.

There stands Toushiro, in his _gigai_, wrapped up in thin winterwear.

"Toushiro! I didn't know you were visiting today."

Toushiro's response is to shrug disinterestedly while staring off into the valley beneath them.

"Aren't you cold? At all?"

Karin knows that he has an ice and snow _zanpakuto_ and all, but she still can't help but wonder if the chilly weather has any effect.

"Not really. The only reason I'm wearing this," he says while pinching his coat, "is because the other humans would find it odd if I was wearing a t-shirt."

Karin's face displays her amazement and fascination clearly, gray eyes sparkling with interest.

"That's so cool!" she exclaims before realizing her pun and cracking into laughter. She doubles over as happy guffaws leave her body. "Get it? You're cool... Cause your _zanpakuto_ is a snow-type?"

Toushiro merely raises a snowy eyebrow, but he allows a small smile to grace his lips. Her laughter is contagious.

Karin manages to stand straight again after a while, and she looks into Toushiro's eyes happily.

"The view here is really great, eh?"

Toushiro nods slowly, his emerald eyes smiling at her.

A few silent moments pass between them, both lost in their thoughts.

The sun is now mostly down, and the moon's glow is starting to show.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" is Toushiro's question when he realizes the time.

Karin shrugs, not really caring. Ichi-nii wasn't home (he had moved to Soul Society long ago), Yuzu was out with friends tonight, and Goat Chin would survive if she was a few minutes past her curfew. Besides, she learned a while back how Toushiro used to serve under her father (she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks, much to Toushiro's dismay), and she knew her father would trust her life with him. Isshin was well aware that Toushiro would rather die than let harm come to Karin.

"Nah, it should be okay for a few more minutes."

After a moment of pause, Karin continues.

"Do you want to walk me home?"

Toushiro nods, and his hand instinctively moves to find Karin's. His left hand finds her right (eliciting a quiet gasp from Karin), and he is surprised by how cold her fingers are.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?"

"Well... I thought that I would only be out for a bit, so I didn't really bundle up that much," is her sheepish reply.

Toushiro scowls lightly, irritated at how she never takes the time to properly care for herself. "You know that the temperature has been dropping rapidly lately," he reprimands gently, knowing she probably won't take his words to heart.

As expected, she only grins in response.

"Oh well. I have you to warm me up, don't I?"

Toushiro grunts in response, but his larger hand does move to cover more of her smaller one, hoping to provide her with a bit more heat.

The two move wordlessly through the empty streets of Karakura, hands entwined together. Karin is actually burning at the thought of her hand wrapped in his, but she refuses to show it on her face. She can feel the calluses that have resulted from years of him training with the sword, but she marvels at is how gently yet firmly his hand holds hers. He doesn't hold her as if he is scared she will break; no, he knows that she is a strong woman capable of taking on hollows twice her size. Rather, his hand holds hers as if he is afraid of letting go, as if he is afraid she won't always be there. His hand is solid, making sure that she won't run, won't pull her hand away.

Karin won't admit it, but she likes the feeling of importance which he is giving her right now.

She also notes happily that her right hand has warmed up significantly.

They soon arrive before the Kurosaki clinic and Karin turns to face Toushiro, their hands still connected.

By now, a small pile of snow has collected on Karin's head and Toushiro smirks at the sight of it.

He raises his right hand (the one that hasn't been holding Karin's hand) to gently wipe away the snow. Karin bristles slightly when his hand makes contact with her head, but she doesn't back away.

Toushiro slowly removes his hand, looking down at her as she looks up into his stunning eyes (and Karin can't help but wonder when he got taller than her).

Toushiro takes in all the details of her face. Her cute, little nose. Her rosy cheeks, pink from the cold. Her slightly parted lips, which happen to look very kissable. Those gray eyes, sparkling with life and framed by black lashes. And the snowflakes which have landed everywhere.

He sees the white specks everywhere, but they are especially visible on her black lashes, an obvious contrast. A snowflake lazily floats down into his vision, taking its time before landing on the center of Karin's nose. She scrunches it up cutely, as she feels the coolness of it melting against her warm skin.

Toushiro leans in, and his lips brush her nose, kissing the spot where the snowflake has melted. Karin almost gasps, but she manages to stop herself.

His lips are cool from the chilly air, but they are soft and she likes the fuzzy feeling that she is feeling in her chest. She is starting to get slightly light-headed from all the excitement of having him kissing her. Albeit, it is only on her nose, but she is giddy anyway.

She realizes that the amount of snow falling is increasing, and Toushiro soon moves his lips to go over her cheeks, eyebrows, eyelids even. He kisses away each snowflake that finds its way to Karin's face, the only place that he is avoiding being her lips.

Karin is burning despite the freezing weather. His lips glide over her face easily and smoothly, and she feels a sense of calm and relaxation settling over her. Just as she is getting used to his pace, he adds another twist. She cannot help but gasp when she feels a hint of his warm tongue licking away some drops of snow, and she abruptly pulls back to look at him.

His eyes are slightly darker than what she is used to, the pale moonlight reflecting off those green orbs.

She sees that snow is now covering his snow-coloured hair, and she smiles at the sight.

"I-I should go," Toushiro suddenly says, turning away.

"Wait!"

Karin calls out, desperate for him to stay just a bit longer. She can tell that he is embarrassed by his actions, but she is determined to keep him from leaving just yet.

She tugs on his sleeve, forcing him to face her. She is surprised to find shame plastered on his usually emotionless face.

"Toushiro, what's wrong?"

"Sorry about that, but I really should be lea-"

Toushiro is cut off when Karin places her hand over his mouth, gray eyes seemingly talking to him. Her eyes plead with him, communicating things that she cannot express with words.

Understanding and relenting, Toushiro stops speaking.

Karin removes her hands, still staring at him.

The two lean in, snow still falling around them.

Karin hopes he tastes like snow.

She isn't disappointed. Fresh and breathtaking. He tastes like mint, sweet and natural. He is refreshing, a breath of something new and exciting. It is unexplored territory and she leans in closer to his lithe frame. His hand slowly finds its way to her raven locks, and he tangles it there. Hers grips onto his thin jacket, pulling him yet closer to her.

When they break apart, their noses and foreheads remain touching. They are staring into each other's eyes, gray against green, passion against ice.

Toushiro opens his mouth, about to say something -

"Karin~! It's 4.5 minutes past curfew!" a voice singsongs.

Karin scowls at the annoying voice.

"Shut it! I'm coming, I'm coming."

The head of Isshin is staring at the two from the door to the Kurosaki home. When his eyes land on Toushiro, they light up.

"Toushiro! It's been a while. I do hope you're treating my daughter well...?" he asks suggestively with his eyebrows rising up and down.

Before the flustered Toushiro can reply, Karin's fist is already in the former Captain's face and she drags him inside the house.

"I'll see you next time, Toushiro! Hopefully, the snow will still be here then."

Toushiro nods, and there is a tiny tug at his mouth as he heads back to Soul Society amidst the ice and snow.

* * *

**I don't know where this came from, but I've been in a fluffy mood all week.**

**4 more prompts and I'll be done HitsuKarin week! (I know I'm really late, but life was slightly overwhelming during the first half of the week, so you'll have to forgive me.)**

**Anyway, please please please review! Thanks in advance.**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	7. Back

**And I'm finally back after a month! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the seventh one-shot.**

**Disclaimer to Tite Kubo!**

* * *

**VII - Back**

* * *

She will not look back.

She can not.

That's what she tells herself, but it is too difficult. How can she just move on so easily?

* * *

He has left. With no words of farewell, leaving nothing behind. It wasn't as if that crushed her heart. Right?

It wasn't his fault. That was his duty as a shinigami, even more so as a Captain. His presence was needed to lead his squad; he had to be there for Soul Society.

She understands his need to protect, supports it even. She too has the urge to always be the strong one, to make sure her loved ones are safe. She too will sacrifice herself for their safety. She too is willing to die for them.

But despite all this, despite how much she understands, she cannot bring herself to forgive him.

She cannot forgive him for dying in battle.

She reasons with herself. The major war with the Quincy had been going on for years, and he had to be at the last battlefield. He _needed_ to be there. Matsumoto needed him, his other squad members, even the other Captains would need him there. The difference a single Captain's presence could make was incredible, so she tells herself that he was only doing his duty.

But without his bankai, and with the overwhelming power of the Quincy, he hadn't been able to make it.

She hears from Matsumoto the story of his last battle. The strawberry blonde cries as she tells the tale; Matsumoto had been careless in her battle, and it had cost her a few precious seconds. Her Captain, seeing her predicament, rushed over from his own battle to protect her from the fatal attack. Yes, he somehow managed to strike down the opponent while he was as it, but it didn't change the fact that he had been wounded critically. He lay in Matsumoto's arms as he breathed his last breaths, stared at the sky one last time. His final breath came with his whisper of _"Sorry", _before he passed on quietly and peacefully amidst a battlefield of blood and screams.

Matsumoto recalls how her anguished sobs couldn't be heard over the sounds of the other battles.

"Sorry, sorry. It's my fault, I'm sorry - "

She can't say anything, can only bring her face into Matsumoto's chest as the two women cry silently for a few minutes.

* * *

She knows she has to move on, and so she does.

She had loved him with all her heart. She had completely given herself to him, and he to her, during their moments of passion. He had always been there for her, protecting her from the world, despite her protests. Relentless teasing, gentle caresses, loud arguments, sensual kisses, violent swearing, quick soccer matches, cold ice-cream, juicy watermelon, beautiful sunsets.

Him and his quiet love, always passionate beneath the frozen surface.

The thoughts and memories bring a sting to her eyes but she knows she will never regret it. She knows she will cherish those memories forever, even as she continues to struggle to find another happiness, another love. No matter how much pain he has brought her, she knows she will never find a man more worthy of her.

Despite this, she moves on.

She does, she truly does. The memories are holding her back, and she knows it.

So she doesn't look back anymore.

* * *

She is doing fine, as fine as she could possibly be with her other half torn away from her.

She became a shinigami many years ago, and is now fifth seat of the tenth division. Others continue to try to convince her to hurry and take the vacant Captain spot in the tenth division; she refuses. She knows her power is well above that of a fifth seat, as she has already achieved bankai. But she rejects any offers, saying she likes her position as a fifth seat. She dislikes the idea of responsibility and authority thrown on her shoulders. The role of a Captain doesn't suit her.

She would much rather just fight Hollows all day than do paperwork anyway.

She is sent on a mission to the Human World one day. The assignment is long-term, for three months. She is assigned to a small town in the middle of nowhere in Japan. Her job is to slay Hollows and to monitor the Hollow activity, which has been relatively high lately. She accepts the mission and leaves quickly to begin.

The first month is boring.

She slays Hollows all day, and in her spare time, she eats ice cream on a hill that provides a wonderful view of the sky. She quickly deduces that the strange Hollow activity reported was probably nothing special, just a strange occurrence that wouldn't last long.

She quickly becomes bored with her Shinigami duties, and decides to enter high school again. It's not necessary, and definitely not part of the assignment description, but being in a human town has brought back memories of her time as a human. She has a sudden, inexplicable urge to become a teenage student again.

So she enrolls in her second month.

Her first day is a shock. The startlingly white hair and piercing teal eyes send shivers down her back, and she almost becomes paralyzed. She pulls herself together, and reluctantly takes her place in the seat beside him.

At first, she tries to ignore him. But she can't. How can she?

He is just as she remembers. Cold, distant, even slightly arrogant. (After all, he is a genius.)

Despite her best intentions to stay distant, the two become close. She knows she will have to say good-bye eventually, as her time is almost up. Three months is a short time, but she cannot stop herself from falling for him all over again. It seems he cannot stop himself from falling for her either, and she isn't sure whether she is happy about this or not.

When he kisses her again, she becomes lost. She never realized how much she craved his touch, and suddenly his large, warm hands are gently caressing her and she seeks for him. She can't get enough of him, not his taste, not the feel of his hair, not his voice. She needs him, like she needs clean air, food and water. He provides her with life.

She doesn't know what to do when it is two weeks before the three-month deadline. She cannot lose him again, she will not. Having him reminds her of all the things she had lost, and she swears that it will not happen again.

So she decides to do what her father did years ago.

She will give up anything as long as it is to be with him.

She will give up her power, she will give up the life she painstakingly constructed over the past years for the sake of this man.

And so she does. She refuses to look back, and she will not regret this decision.

She cannot look back, because he is right beside her. She can only look forward to their future now.

* * *

**So I've been meaning to write some slightly angsty stuff for a while now... I hope you guys enjoyed it. c:**

**I know I still have the HitsuKarin week prompts, and I promise I'll finish them someday. **

**Well, I think I'll be able to update again sometime this weekend, so hurrah! Please enjoy, and please please remember to review! It would mean a lot to me. :)**

**abyss-of-lights**


	8. Scarf

**I finally got this up. Yay! It's actually really short and really pointless, but enjoy anyway! :D**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**VIII - Scarf**

* * *

It wasn't fair.

Why did he have to look positively stunning in anything he wore? There should've been a law saying no one could look this attractive.

The turquoise scarf accented the colour in his eyes, and it made his colourless hair stand out even more. Not to mention the way it hugged his neck in a way that was arguably sexy. It even fit his _shihakushō_ and _haori_ somehow, bringing colour to his black-and-white uniform.

In short, he was gorgeous.

Karin grunted in annoyance at the sight of him, displeased with his new appearance. It brought colour to her face and unwanted emotions.

The 17-year old girl hadn't seen the _shinigami_ since she was 12, and the sight before her now was nowhere near her memory of him. He was now taller than her, and his face had matured some. Karin wouldn't be surprised if he had his own fanclub back in _Seireitei. _He was that gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly, but not welcoming either.

He just shrugged as his cold eyes glanced over her appearance. She had grown a lot since he last saw her, and he almost didn't recognize her.

"A mission."

Karin rolled her eyes.

"I thought that would've been obvious."

Toushiro just shrugged again, his scarf riding up a bit and moving to cover his chin. Karin stared at the scarf a bit longer, studying it. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there something fascinating about my scarf?"

It was Karin's turn to shrug as she stared into his eyes which were the same shade of turquoise as the scarf.

"Not really. I just didn't imagine you to be a scarf-wearing type."

He scowled.

She laughed.

"Whatever. I don't have the time to be chatting with you."

Karin's eyebrows rose at that comment, but she grinned nonetheless.

"Ditching me for your mission? Wow, I'm hurt."

"Don't forget Kurosaki, this is my job. I'm not here for you."

Karin frowned.

"You're still as cold as your _zanpakuto_, huh? Not cool."

Toushiro's face almost somewhat resembled a pout, but it looked more like a scowl on his face, with his snowy eyebrows knit together.

"You're not cool..." he muttered under his breath.

This only prompted Karin to grin again as she ruffled his hair affectionately. This felt natural, as if there hadn't been a five-year gap between now and their last interaction. What unnerved her though, was the fact that her childish crush from back then was apparently still existant. Her heart was beating a bit too fast for her liking.

"You know, you're a jerk."

"... I know."

"Five years is a long time. Especially for us non-_shinigami_ people."

"... I know."

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?!"

"... Sorry."

Karin frowned at his responses, but she could see that he was genuinely apologizing. His emerald eyes shone brightly, asking for forgiveness. She could only comply, smiling a small smile, letting him know it was alright.

A few moments passed and Toushiro sighed.

"I really do have to go now."

Karin could only nod as he turned to leave. To her surprise, he suddenly pulled off his scarf and gently placed it around Karin's neck. Toushiro's slender fingers brought the cloth around her, and the feeling of his skin brushing against hers lingered for a few moments. Karin desperately fought off the redness in her face.

"Since you liked it so much," he whispered huskily in her ear. "I'll be back later to retrieve it though."

And with that, Toushiro _shunpo_'d away, leaving Karin alone with a turquoise scarf dangling off her neck, and his minty scent lingering in the air.

* * *

**Yeah, I really don't know where this came from lol. I couldn't get much inspiration from this prompt, but I know I'll be having a lot more fun with my next few prompts (namely, Ponytail and Hotshot), so look forward for future works!**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews would be lovely!**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	9. Ponytail

**The ninth one-shot is up! Please enjoy. :)**

**AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**IX - Ponytail**

* * *

Karin stared into the mirror, her reflection gazing back at her with steady eyes.

After a few moments, she huffed as she ran her hand through her ebony locks.

"Ugh."

.

The next weekend, she was still eyeing her hair.

"Karin-chan, you've been glaring daggers at your hair for the past week!" Yuzu exclaimed exasperatedly as she walked into their shared room, freshly folded laundry in her arms. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Karin merely grunted something incomprehensible, her long fingers untangling her strands.

Yuzu could only shake her head at her sister's silliness as she put their clothing back into their respective drawers and closets.

Karin resumed studying her hair in the mirror, as Yuzu finished up.

"Have fun with your hair," Yuzu said dryly, walking out of the room, no doubt heading off to return their brother's and father's laundry.

Karin paid her no heed, still contemplating.

Yuzu was curious; she would be back later and see what was up with her twin.

.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how _ridiculous_ she was being.

Why would she let _one_ comment affect her so much?

Karin fingered the growing strands which now reached past her shoulders.

In all honesty, she had been meaning to cut her hair a long time ago. It had grown far too long for her tastes, always hanging in her face and tickling her cheeks. She had resorted to tying it back into a high ponytail, anything to get it out of her eyes. It annoyed her, and she knew she should've gotten the haircut she needed weeks ago. She simply hadn't been able to find the time to do so in her busy life which consisted of schoolwork, exams, and more exams (thank god they were finally over). So when she finally had the time to cut her hair last weekend, she had rushed out of the house to the nearest hair salon to get her hair cut back into her original bob.

He stopped her in her tracks.

"Dammit Toushiro, what do you want? I have somewhere I need to go to, so if you would mind _getting out of my way_?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro, recent transfer student to Karakura High, official genius, and immediate heart throb of the school. Shining white hair, startling green eyes, a fit and lean body, and a cold personality. He was the epitome of cool.

Unfortunately for Karin, he just had to be seated next to her in their homeroom. And math. And physics. And even history. Lord, why her?

Ugh.

It wasn't that she hated him. Oh no, she didn't dislike him at all (except perhaps when he teased her and went overboard). Truth be told, she loved his company and they had quickly become acquaintances (was that even the right word?) within the first few weeks of his transfer. The only reason why she hated being seated next to him was because of his crazy mob of fangirls (she swore that they were batshit insane; who would "accidentally" flash their bras at him, just to try and get his attention? Although, she had to admit that his reactions were hilarious).

"Hello Karin. Nice to see you too."

Karin scowled.

Hitsugaya didn't flinch, only continued to stare into her grey eyes steadily. A smirk played at his lips.

"So, where are you heading to?"

"I need to cut my hair. No big deal."

Hitsugaya's snowy eyebrows rose high.

"Are you serious?"

Karin scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought that a ponytail really suits you. If you cut it, it'll just be a bob right?"

Karin's eyebrows rose this time.

"You have something against bobs?"

Hitsugaya only smirked, his eyes teasing, but also full of... affection?

"Nah, I just think you look cute with your hair up like that."

.

Half an hour later, Yuzu entered the bedroom again.

"Karin-chan! Are you still staring at your hair?"

Yuzu stomped up to her twin, about to lecture her on wasting _half an hour_ which could've been used far more productively; she could've been doing homework for Christ's sake, or even helping out with the household chores!

Before she could begin the rant though, she noticed how long Karin's hair was.

Normally, she would've noticed long ago, but the urgency of exams had shaken Yuzu up, and she hadn't really had a good look at her sister in what seemed like weeks.

"Karin-chan, aren't you going to go cut your hair? You hate long hair."

"Yeah... I know."

"Karin-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A moment of pause before Karin spoke up again. "You know what? I think I'll keep my hair long like this."

Yuzu gasped.

"Why?"

"I guess I like ponytails."

.

The next time she saw him, he tugged on her ponytail.

"You still haven't cut it yet, huh? Good. It really does look good on you."

Her face flushed.

"Don't get me wrong! I was just too lazy to actually walk over to the hair salon..." she muttered lamely.

He only chuckled in response and tugged on her ponytail again.

* * *

**I personally really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys had fun reading it! :D**

**The next one-shot (Hotshot) will be much much longer, so please look forward to it. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews would be very very appreciated.**

**~abyss-of-lights**


	10. Hotshot

**I have finally posted the tenth one-shot! Sorry for the wait (?). I'll admit right now that it's not my best work, but I do hope that you guys will still enjoy it!**

**AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**X - Hotshot**

* * *

It kinda sucked to fall in love.

Karin could justify to that. It sucked even more to be in love with a snobby, rich, annoying, arrogant, prick. She really had the worst luck.

* * *

It all began in her first year of high school. She wasn't expecting much; annoying teachers, a labyrinth of hallways, crowded classrooms and rusty lockers. She had heard all about this hellhole known as high school from Ichi-nii, so there really wasn't much to be excited about. Her sister was ever the optimist, and encouraged her to look at the bright side of things.

"You'll meet new friends! Maybe even some girl ones!"

Also known as socializing with vain sluts. Yeah right.

It wasn't that Karin didn't like her sister (heck, she would go through hell and back for her). The two twins just weren't interested in the same things. Of course, it wasn't as if they ever let that get in the way of their sisterly bond; they were practically glued together.

The twins.

That was their label. Because no matter how different they were, they stuck together through thick and thin, and basically became a single entity.

It was obviously too much to hope for that things would stay the same in high school.

Even in elementary and middle school, Yuzu was the social butterfly between the two. She was always the twin who was known to be kinder, softer, sweeter, cuter. Karin? She was rougher, ruder, brasher, louder, colder. It was no wonder Yuzu had more friends.

And yet, despite this, Karin wasn't prepared for how _popular_ Yuzu became. Karin swore, Yuzu had become so popular with the boys, they made a fanclub for her on the _first freaking day of school_ (or maybe it was the first week?). Either way, it became fairly obvious early on that Yuzu wouldn't be at her side the way she was before. High school was a big place, and half the population wouldn't even realize they were twins. In elementary and middle school, everyone knew them as the twins. Here? Fat chance they would even think they were related.

Yuzu and her flowing brown hair, honey eyes, and sweet smile.

Karin and her dull black hair, stone-hard eyes, and snarky smirk.

It still amazed her sometimes to think that two people as different as them could be twins.

When they got their schedules, they realized with dismay that they didn't have a single class together - not even lunch. Yuzu practically sobbed when she heard the news, but Karin brushed it off. She had just shrugged, grinned a little as she ruffled Yuzu's hair. Deep down though, she too was feeling rather insecure. How could she possibly survive high school without her other half? Sure, she always had those soccer buffoons, but no one could ever replace Yuzu.

Things got worse from there. Karin's homeroom teacher was literally one of the worst teachers in the entire school. Kurozō-sensei was stiff, stern, cold, and worst of all, unforgiving. Unforgiving in the sense that if you so much as fell asleep once in class, she would hold it against you for the rest of your entire high school career. Not cool.

And of course, Karin got on Kurozō-sensei's bad side as soon as she walked into the freaking classroom.

"You! You're Kurosaki delinquent's sister aren't you?!" was the teacher's immediate roar. She eyed Karin's dishevelled appearance; untied ribbon, one sock hanging limply, and hair tied messily into a ponytail. "I can tell right now that you're going to be just as troublesome as him!" she sniffed disapprovingly.

Karin only scowled in reply, but decided not to say anything. This witch was Ichi-nii's homeroom teacher in his first and second years, and he had warned her about talking back to her. It wasn't worth it. Even so, it took all of Karin's willpower not to sneer in this teacher's face. How dare she accuse her of being a delinquent just because of her stupid brother (he wasn't even that bad anyway; so what if he missed a few classes?)?! Karin was top of her class every year since grade 4, and she had always had good relationships with her teachers.

She would make an exception for this one though.

Karin trudged her way over to the seating plan hanging on the wall to find her seat. As she examined the diagram, she heard Kurozō-sensei's shrilly voice ramble on.

"Look at this! No manners whatsoever! She's actually _ignoring_ what I'm saying! Just like her brother. He was one of the worst students I've ever encountered! He was a brainless idiot who never knew when to shut up."

That caught Karin's attention. Sure, she couldn't stand her brother sometimes, but that didn't mean she wasn't fiercely protective of him. She knew that he wasn't that popular with all the teachers, but she also knew that he actually had really good grades and would be a model student if it wasn't for his (supposedly-dyed) orange hair. Hearing Kurozō-sensei insulting her brother in such a way snapped Karin's nerves and she was just about to shout some profanities at her teacher when the door slammed open.

In the doorway stood a boy with stunning white hair, startling teal eyes, and a scowl which marred his handsome features.

Kurozō-sensei opened her mouth to begin lecturing the boy for his inexcusable lateness when he spoke up in a deep and smooth voice that could potentially be described as velvety. It was a voice that literally made the majority of the female population in the room go breathless.

"Kurozō-sensei, my deepest apologies for being late. My family just moved to this town recently, and we had a hard time finding this school."

The teacher remained frozen on the spot for a moment, before breathlessly recovering herself. "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again. Go sit down."

She pointed to the seat behind Karin and the boy gracefully moved there with purposeful strides.

Karin almost rolled her eyes at how every girl in the room was watching him walk, with hearts within their eyes. She even spotted a few boys staring after him, and she wouldn't be surprised if a few of them were questioning their sexuality right then. Even Kato-sensei had taken a liking to him; not being yelled at despite being 8 minutes late for class was _not _something normal.

This boy was special.

She learned that his name was Hitsugaya Toushiro, and as fate would have it, she had practically every class with him this semester. The only exception was gym, and that was simply due to the reason that boys and girls were separated for physical education.

Yuzu said it was destiny. The two were probably soul mates, that they would most definitely fall in love before the end of the year (or at least before the end of high school), and _oh how cute_ would it be if they together?

Karin said it was coincidence. She didn't give two shits about this pretty boy; it was obvious that he wasn't the social type, and the few times their eyes had met, he had merely coldly glared at her before turning away.

The first two months of high school passed uneventfully as Karin felt the distance between her and her twin grow larger, and larger still. Yuzu had her own group of close-knit friends, and Karin wasn't part of it. She didn't blame her necessarily, as they didn't have any interaction during the school day, but she still couldn't deny that she wasn't hurt. And then Yuzu got a boyfriend (some punk named Jinta), and Karin felt more alone than ever.

Don't get her wrong. She had her own group of friends, but none of them were _that_ close to her. None of them understood her. None of them ever tried to.

The only interesting thing in her life was the daily (mis-) adventures of Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was _the_ coolest guy in the school, the most handsome, the smartest, and of course, he also happened to be the richest one too. He came from a wealthy family who owned some large and fancy corporation that Karin couldn't bother to remember. In every one of her classes, Karin watched with delight and amusement as he tried desperately to get away from his crazy fanclub. They followed him everywhere; the cafeteria, the classroom, his locker, and some brave ones even followed him to the washroom (ugh). His face always had the same irritated scowl which knit his snowy eyebrows together, and caused his lips to turn downwards as he struggled against the insane girls.

It was a shame that such a nice face was wasted on someone like him.

Karin could honestly spend hours gazing upon it and admiring it, not that she'd admit it to anyone. Yuzu would never stop teasing her about it, not to mention how Donny, Pinta, Kazuya, and Ryohei would make fun of her everyday for it. No, it was her little secret.

It was on such a day in English when she was admiring the graceful dip of his chin and his beautiful eyes that the two had their real conversation. Their teacher had suggested for the students to exchange papers with their neighbours for peer editing. Unfortunately (or was it fortunately?), the person next to Karin that day was sick, and no one sat next to Hitsugaya.

Alas, the two became reluctant partners as they switched essays.

"An essay on Hidetoshi Nakata, eh? One of the most famous Asian footballers, if I recall correctly," was his offhanded comment as he began reading over the introduction paragraph. "To be honest, I'm quite a fan of him."

Karin raised a thin eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into soccer."

"Not really, since I don't play it. But I find it amusing to watch."

The two lapsed into a silence as they worked at each others' essay. Unsurprisingly, Karin could barely find anything to fix in his essay. Hitsugaya literally was a genius, and he was using complex English sentences way beyond her realm; where had he learned such fancy language?

Minutes passed before the two exchanged papers again.

"Hn, not bad," Hitsugaya nodded as he handed hers back. "It had a few grammar mistakes, but the sentence structure overall and the content were fine."

Karin blushed lightly at his compliment, and grinned back. "Thanks. Yours was perfect."

And of course, he had to smirk that infuriatingly stunning smirk.

* * *

In her second semester of her first year, they hardly had any classes together. She only saw him in her Chemistry class, seated two seats to her left. As per usual, he sat with a distance from the others surrounding him. It felt as if he was alone, despite being in such a large crowd of admirers. She briefly felt sympathetic towards him; did he have a single, true friend?

Karin almost felt a connection with him, as she recalled how alone she had felt first semester.

The thought was quickly brushed from her mind as the bell rang and class began.

* * *

In the first semester of second year, Karin decided that she was going to flunk math for the first time ever.

She remembered how she used to love math; at least before they added letters. Karin was fast at calculations, easily adding, subtracting, dividing, multiplying, you name it. But once they introduced equations with variables and what-not, her mind whirled with confusion. How was she supposed to wrap her mind around such a foreign concept? She was still fine with things like geometry and data management, but she was definitely going to bomb her parabola test the next week.

Yuzu was in a different math class, and they had barely arrived at the parabola unit, so Karin couldn't ask her for help. Her brother had long moved into the dorms by his university, and there was no way in hell she would ask her Goat-chin of a father for homework help.

She was doomed.

At least, she was, before an entity with snowy hair and emerald eyes arrived before her.

"Kurosaki."

Karin looked up, startled. She was seated at the base of a tree in the school's backyard during her lunch period. She had never realized that he had the same lunch as her.

"Hitsugaya," was her reply. "What's up?"

"You looked like you were about to kill something. As in, your math textbook."

Karin grinned sheepishly, shrugging slightly. "Well, it's kinda pissing me off right now."

He smirked ever so slightly (making her heart beat just a _bit_ faster), and proceeded to sit down next to her.

"I have nothing to do. Want some help?"

"Sure?"

And so, the two spent the rest of the lunch period talking about slopes and points and equations and even soccer and Karin couldn't help but decide that this boy wasn't as cold as she first thought he was.

* * *

In the following semester, she decided that Hitsugaya Toushiro was an annoying know-it-all who was too successful for his own good. Scoring top marks on exams, he was easily identified as a genius. Being a top-notch member of the kendo team meant he was athletic too. The fact that he had been scouted by several modelling agencies clearly showed how attractive he was. Not to mention how his fanclub had tripled in size since their first year, establishing him as the most wanted male in the entire school. Yes, Karin decided that he was definitely and absolutely a hotshot.

Smart, active, handsome, popular, and successful.

The perfect recipe for an ignorant and obnoxious jerk.

It wasn't Karin's fault that the two ended up becoming closer after her parabola test last semester. When she had aced her test, she immediately decided that Hitsugaya was good at this teaching thing and would be her (official) math tutor. And being the annoying know-it-all that he was, he had accepted smugly, smirking in a way that drove her insane. She had almost regretted the decision, but it was hard to do so when she found herself enjoying his company. Their math study sessions often ended up being trips to the coffee shop, movie nights, lunches and dinners, games of soccer, and even sleepovers.

Yuzu would squeal about it sometimes, saying something about how she was right about the "soul mate" thing from their first year, and gushing about how _adorable_ they were together. Karin would hear none of it.

"Shut up, Yuzu. Why would a hotshot like him ever like me?"

Yuzu would only giggle.

To be honest, Karin felt as if the two were actually connected. He actually talked with her, listened to her, ranted with her, _understood_ her. The empty void she had felt in her first semester of high school was quickly being filled up by him. Karin felt tempted to call him the replacement for the role Yuzu used to have as her other half, but she felt that was degrading to Hitsugaya. He was so much more than just that; he was her everything. A friend, a bully, a tutor, a calming presence in her crazy high school life.

She didn't know or understand _how_ she ended up being so close with a hotshot like him, but it had happened. The heartthrob of the entire school had somehow become _her_ best friend.

And she hated it.

She hated the heated glares jealous girls would send her way, she hated the whispered rumours about the two, and above all, she hated how badly Ichi-nii had overreacted.

_"What the hell?! Karin, you're only in your second year of high school! You can't get a boyfriend! No! I won't allow it! I swear, I'll pummel 'im!"_

The mere thought of the memory made Karin roll her eyes. Hadn't Yuzu gotten a boyfriend in their _first_ year (although the most intimate they had gotten yet was a peck on the cheek, which Karin found extremely sad, especially on Jinta's part)? It wasn't even as if Karin _wanted_ a boyfriend. Who needed men?

So, Karin ignored what everyone else said. She was perfectly content with being _friends_ with the stupid know-it-all. She was content with him lecturing her on her attitude, tutoring her on English grammar, calling her names, simply talking to her. She was content.

* * *

Karin hated Hitsugaya by their third year. He literally spent the first semester sending mixed signals about _them_, and then proceeded in second semester to start referring to her as his _girlfriend_.

It was _not _ok.

They hadn't even discussed the matter _once__._

She had _not_ given him her consent (ok, maybe she had? Kinda? Not really?).

The summer before their third year had passed relatively peacefully, with absolutely no warning to his future actions. There was only that once incident where they were at the summer festival, and he leaned slightly too close for her liking when he wiped away some cotton candy that had stuck to the corner of her lip. And when he had complimented her yukata, saying she actually looked pretty. Or when he had grabbed her hand (intimately) to lead her up the hill to view the fireworks.

Oh lord, and those were only memories of the festival. Not to mention the constant tugging of her ponytail, or the time they shared ice cream, or lay on the field side by side after a soccer match, and dear god, the list went on and on.

Ok, so maybe she should've been smarter and picked up on what was happening.

But that still didn't give him the right to call her his girlfriend! Did he have any idea what tortrue she had to go through from other girls because of him?!

She was basically Public Enemy #1 of 95% of the school's female population. She went through hell daily from them, and _it was all his fault_.

One rainy afternoon near the end of the year, a group of girls had dragged her out of the gym into the hallways. Karin was sweaty and tired from physical education class, and really wasn't in the mood to deal with these girls. She could only sigh and roll her eyes, already knowing what was coming. After all, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

At least, that's what she thought before she saw what they were holding.

The dragon necklace Hitsugaya had given to her for her birthday this year.

This was the first time anyone had been brave enough to actually take something of value from her (meaning she didn't count textbooks or notebooks). They had actually dared to touch the gift she had gotten from him. She had just finished physical education, and of course, she took the necklace off, as jewelry wasn't allowed in the gym. Their nerve - !

Karin's immediate reaction was to scowl, a dark look coming on her face.

"Give. That. Back. Now."

The girls faked looks of fear at the Kurosaki's low growl. Suddenly, the girl at the head of the group opened a window in the hallway and her hand shot out into the empty space outside the school. In a blur, Karin found herself on top of the girl.

"Whoops. Looks like my hand slipped," hissed the girl beneath Karin.

"Whoops. Looks like _my_ hand might slip," was Karin's chilling response as she rose her fist, preparing to strike.

"Whoops, looks like I walked in on something I shouldn't have."

All heads at the scene immediately whipped to where the voice came from, and were greeted by Hitsugaya Toushiro, whose snowy eyebrows were rising up.

"Should I leave?"

"Oh no, Hitsugaya-sama! Please, feel free to stay and talk with us!"

Karin scoffed, and stood up, disgusted by their shallowness. They didn't even know Hitsugaya; they only admired him for his looks, evident by their ogling.

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

Hitsugaya later found her out in the rain, hunting around the area beneath the place where the girl had confronted Karin. She was desperately clawing around the dirt, hands and knees muddy, hair plastered on her face.

"What are you looking for?"

His quiet, deep voice startled Karin.

"T-Toushiro! What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

He scoffed. "And you're not? Here, let me help find what you're looking for."

"It's fine."

"It's the necklace I gave you, right?"

"How did y-"

"You're not wearing it. You always wear it. Even if it's underneath your shirt, or covered by your hair, I know you're always wearing it."

Karin blushed despite herself, embarrassed that he knew of how much she wore it, and that he paid that much attention to her. The very fact that the most popular boy in the entire school cared for her so much made red heat up on her face and neck, but she ignored it.

The two spent the next half hour looking around, rain pouring down on them, drenching them to the bone. Their clothes were completely soaked through within the first few minutes, and Karin could begin to feel herself shivering in the cold water.

When they found it, Karin had cried out in joy, and Hitsugaya had smiled one of his rare smiles. Adrenaline pumping through her blood, Karin kissed him smack dab on the lips, which he eagerly returned.

They stoof there in the freezing rain, arms wrapped around each other, wet hair tickling each others' noses, and eyes closed. Lips searched each other and Karin gasped when she felt a hint of his tongue. She was lost, stars dancing in her vision, and all she could feel were his soft lips and the hard feeling of rain hitting her skin.

* * *

In their last year, Karin didn't know anymore. He constantly prodded at her, teasing her, and laughing at her. Hitsugaya was always rubbing in his higher marks (even if they were only a bit higher), and she found that he took pleasure in being a hotshot. He practically thrived in the knowledge of how jealous he could make her. She hated it.

But she loved him.

And dammit, it sucked. It sucked to love an obnoxious jerk like that, but what could she do?

As she was pondering these thoughts, large arms wrapped around her midsection from behind and lifted her into the air. She caught the scent of mint and what could be described as winter before twisting around and smiling at the sight of Hitsugaya's face.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

He only smirked, and ruffled her hair as he let her back down.

"I said not to do that either!" she cried, irritated now. A pout settled in, her lips twisted into a cute frown.

"It's ok. I know you'll forgive me. You love me too much," he said, in a tone much too obnoxious for her tastes.

And people wondered why she thought he was arrogant.

"Hmph."

"I'll walk you home?'

"Mm."

His large hand was cool to touch, but in a pleasing and calming way. Their fingers laced together, and their arms swung as they walked. Karin wouldn't say their hands fit together like puzzle pieces (she was never a fan of those clichés_), _but she would say that she liked the feel of his hand enveloping hers. It felt protecting, loving, and it felt like home.

It felt nice.

So maybe snobby, rich, annoying, arrogant, pricks weren't that bad.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending! D: I just didn't know how to end it. : /**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved. ;)**

**Until next time!**

**~abyss-of-lights**


End file.
